I Found a Friend or Should I say Foe
by MPGirl
Summary: Somehow, Blair Waldorf was hugging Chuck Bass. This was not how she’d seen this day turning out. Set after The Wild Brunch. One-shot. Chuck/Blair.


_**I Found a Friend or Should I say Foe.**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters.

Thanks to Lynne!!

* * *

"It's such a mess! It's all over!"

"What's over Waldorf?" Chuck asked through into his cell phone.

"My whole life," She murmured.

"Wow, you must have one hell of a cell phone plan if you get coverage from the beyond." He deadpanned.

"Thanks for nothing, Chuck," her voiced cracked noticeably and he was displeased to detect a tiny twinge he felt in his lower stomach at the thought of Blair Waldorf being upset.

"What happened?" He asked, slightly annoyed that he was actually concerned.

"You don't even care," She whined.

"Tell me," he demanded.

But all he received for an answer was a knock at his door. He opened said door to find Blair Waldorf placing her phone back into her designer hand bag.

"You hung up on me," he accused.

"I was at your door," she scoffed. "Did I hurt your feelings?" The idea alone made her lips pull into something close to a smile.

"I can assure you nothing of the sort . . ."

She chose that moment to walk passed him and into his suite. Even in her depressed, and possibly tipsy, state she still swayed her hips in a way that made him hate her for being his best friend's girl.

". . . but no one hangs up on Chuck Bass," he finished, his voice smoother than the scotch she could smell on him.

"Well, no one lies to Blair Waldorf either, so why don't we call it even?" She shrugged, her words laced with venom.

"I didn't lie, I just didn't say anything."

She straightened her skirt, sat down at his bar and questioned, "And that's different from what Nate did how?"

"I'm sorry alright." He joined her in sitting down, nudging her stool until she faced him. "I'm not the one who slept with her, it wasn't my choice to tell or not tell."

"Like you wouldn't sleep with Serena if you had the chance Bass!" She spat the words at him, angrier with herself then with him.

Of course he would sleep with Serena. Serena was the willing godness, while Blair was just the uptight girl in the background.

"I didn't say that," he leered, picking up the fast paced conversation once more. Then his voice dropped lower, "But I wouldn't if I had you."

His eyes drilled into her; the spheres mocking and exciting her simultaneously.

She blinked and said evenly, "Well you would never have me to begin with."

"I have you in my suite, right now." He smirked. "Why are you here Waldorf?"

She stared at a fixed point on the wall behind his head, running the tips of her fingers over the satin of her clutch. "I asked him never to speak to her again and he met her here, in this stupid room."

"I happen to think this is a very nice room," Chuck drawled as he met her gaze, seeing tears glistening in her sorrowful brown eyes.

"I need to take that slut down." She willed conviction into her words, "I bet this was all her idea. I'm his girlfriend, he loves me."

She tried to inconspicuously wipe a tear from her eye, but Chuck saw. Chuck always saw.

He handed her a handkerchief and asked, "If he asked you never to talk to me again, would you do it?"

"Of course, I love him." She spoke the words in a manner he assumed she thought was passionate, but sounded more robotic to his ears. A mantra she had been repeating so long it seemed to lose some of its meaning when spoken out loud, or perhaps she had yet to really understand its full meaning.

"That's your answer for everything isn't it," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"This is stupid - you didn't sleep with me," she reasoned standing up.

He joined her in standing, now looking down at her and murmured, "I would be more then happy to fix that minor problem right now."

"You are such a pervert, Bass." She pretended to ignore the way his gaze lingered down her petite frame.

"If Serena's out, then this pervert is your new best friend, Waldorf." He smiled at her, well something close to that because Chuck Bass never actually smiled.

"I have Kati and Is," she scoffed, wanting to annihilate the grin on his lips.

"One can't even get dressed without the help of the other. They could never be of any real use to you."

"Not talking to you would be the easiest thing in the world."

She turned to leave but he caught her arm and said, "Well, I for one would miss you terribly."

She pretended the hint of sincerity in his voice didn't send a shiver down her spine and that it wasn't the intensity of his stare that made her knees feel like jelly. She'd just had a little too much champagne was all.

"It is my answer for everything, isn't it? But when you love someone you do anything for them. If I made a mistake, I would do anything I could to fix it." The tears started again. "What if he doesn't see it that way?"

Blair didn't know what demon possessed her to do it, but she leaned her head against his chest then and whispered, "I'm really tired of all of this." And then there were more tears.

He placed one hand gently on her lower back, the other cradled her head.

Somehow, Blair Waldorf was hugging Chuck Bass. This was not how she'd seen this day turning out.

She never thought he would smell this good, either; like scotch, just the right amount of cologne, and something else she couldn't quite describe, but she knew she liked it.

His best friend's girlfriend; one of his oldest friends was pressed up again him. He was comforting her, or at least that's what he was supposed to be doing, in reality he was actually thinking about how soft her curls were. He had always wondered when he a little kid, and now he knew. He should have known Blair Waldorf wouldn't disappoint.

But he did. He always disappointed, his father mostly, but now he would disappoint her too because he had to.

He moved his right hand and waited.

"Bass!" Her voice was an octave higher then anyone's voice ever should be.

"Yes, Waldorf?" He looked down at her and saw the blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Your hand is on my thigh." She said it so matter-of-factly, but he knew anger was brewing just beneath the surface.

"Always so astute, Blair." He also knew his words were annoying the hell out of her.

"Move it," she seethed.

And he did, moving higher up her leg, feeling her thigh through her black tights.

She took longer then he expected, but she reacted in the way he hoped. She grabbed his hand out from under her dress, leaving nail marks in his pale skin.

"Fuck, Blair!" He feigned anger, though the pain was real. It was just game, but that didn't stop people from getting hurt.

That was the price, pain.

"You're disgusting. I am so out of here." She fixed her headband hastily and moved to the door.

"Running to Nathaniel?" he inquired. This was her last test.

"At least he's a gentleman." She passed.

And with that she was gone from 1812, slamming the door harder than was really necessary.

He drove her away. He didn't want to ruin that moment, though if he was being truthful, he could have held her as long as she would have let him, but he was Chuck Bass. He manipulated the ending so she could run to her so called prince. Chuck figured that's how he could be of use to her, even if Blair didn't quite realize his value.

_Yet._

* * *


End file.
